


The Bank

by smol_emma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Police, Bank Robbery, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal!Erwin, Criminal!Hanji, Criminal!Mike, Criminal!Moblit, Criminal!Nanaba, Erwin can’t shoot to save his life, Gun Violence, Hacker!Erwin, M/M, Police, Robbery, not really ship fic but there is tension, police!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_emma/pseuds/smol_emma
Summary: My sad sexual tensionish filled fic where Erwin attempts to rob a bank and nothing goes as planned.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Bank

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks I know just 😩😩
> 
> It wasn’t beta read so-
> 
> I really needed some hacker Erwin please more people write hacker!Erwin 😭 
> 
> I also...don’t hack...or rob banks...so I kinda made a lot of stuff up...

Erwin fingers tapped on the keyboard in front of him, his fingers flying over the keys. His eyes stared into the laptops screen intently. The van rattled around him and he let out a soft grunt. 

“Moblit could you drive anymore aggressively?” The blonde asked his finger moving up and pushing his glasses up his nose before going back to the screen. The brunette in the front of the van sent out a rushed apology.

“It's a bit difficult to back this thing up you know ‘Win..” Mike muttered from the left of Erwin. Erwin hadn’t ever driven the van before he had always been his job to stay over his computer. 

“Well it's a bit difficult to turn off the security systems when I can't see my screen..” Erwin scoffed as he kept typing. The other blonde sighed at his response before going back to looking over his Uzi. Erwin wasn't one for guns. Even being this close to one scared him. He tried aiming his focus elsewhere such as his screen.

“We are in the alley..” Hanji reported from the front of the van next to Moblit. Erwin made a little noise, Mike moved to stand up, Nanaba joining behind him as they headed to the back door of the van. 

“Don’t die…” Erwin muttered as he kept typing. Nanaba gave a small snort. Bending down to look over the computer like she was trying to understand the scrambled letters and numbers. She pulled up rather quickly and sighed. 

“We should be saying that to you..you can’t even aim a gun..” The blonde female started to laugh softly as she held onto her own AK47 pulling down her ski mask. The two blondes both now masked hopped out of the van through the back Hanji stalled for a second. 

“Erwin..you still have the pistol?” Hanji asked. Erwin glanced up from the screen and gave a little nod. Of course he had it with him sitting in his black computer bag by his feet. Even though they had spent hours attempting to train Erwin with the weapon he never actually hit much. He was much better suited for behind the screen. He didn’t plan to use the gun, if everything went to plan there would be no need for it after all. Hanji gave a small nod before both them and Moblit jumped out of their side doors. Both pulling on their ski masks. When the back doors shut Erwin let out a deep sigh as he pressed the button on his ear piece. 

“Okay everyone here me?” He asked into the now empty van. A few seconds later he received four affirmatives. 

“As we went over before…” Erwin pulled up a different tab as he hoisted his legs up towards his chest the laptop moving up with him. 

“I’m going to open the back door to your left. The second the door opens I’ll turn off every security camera..they aren’t that high tech but the main security will still be notified of the off. That’s when I’ll cut the power. Emergency lights will flick on this is when your guys make your move. Hanji and Moblit you are to go make sure no one calls the cops...the power will be cut but people have cell phones..” Erwin mumbled on. 

“I can do by best to cut off service...but that would be a bit risky...as in would notify cops of something...I haven’t gotten in safely quite yet...as this is happening Mike your going to give me the color of the lock on the vault as well as the make code at the bottom.” Erwin pulled up another page running through things with himself. 

“I should be able to open it. If things go wrong Nana your going to get in there. I don’t care how. Blow it up if you need to…” Erwin muttered. 

“Then Hanji your going to head back with Nana and Mike and start loading the bags. After that Moblit you run to the van...an we get the hell out of here with our money...But if anytime I say get the hell out of there you better…” Erwin growled into his headset. 

“Understood.” Mike muttered followed by nods from Hanji, Moblit and Nanaba. 

“Let’s go.” Erwin pressed the enter button and smirked as he heard the door next to them click open. He switched pages and quickly turned the cameras off. 

“We are in…” Hanji whispered into her mic. Erwin switched then and bit his lip as he clicked a button. Hoping that his hard work payed over. When he heard a small laugh from Nanaba he knew it worked. 

“How did we find such a genius…” Mike whispered and Erwin gave a small laugh. 

“I believe I was the one that actually found your group of friends in high school Mike…” Erwin had always been considered the ‘nerd’ in school so when he walked up to the more popular and jock group and practically blackmailed them all on the spot. Recordings of them smoking weed. Them drinking underage. Even a video of Mike making out with a girl in his car, this wouldn’t have been a problem if not for the fact that Mikes parents were devote Catholics, and that both teenagers were half naked. He still remembered the looks on all of their faces. And when Mike called him a perverted bastard. 

They followed him around after that. Thinking that it would be the end of the world if their parents found out about what they had done. And now they were robbing a bank. 

Erwin heard the clatter and a few peoples screams. He bit his lip at the sounds. While they did mean things were working it also  
Meant that this was real. They were committing a crime. He took a deep breath. 

“Mike color? Code?” He asked. There was a bit pause and he got worried. He reached forward and turned on the emergency radio system. He listened when there was nothing yet about their situation he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Sorry…” Mike muttered 

“It’s red...and 33675A3DFS99…” Mike read out Erwin’s fingers were already tapping on his keyboard. He smirked as he was actually able to get through the system. 

“Hah...shitty lock quality…” Erwin scoffed. 

“4563…” Erwin smiled 

“That’s the code.” He mumbled as he glanced towards the radio. His eyes went wide as he heard Hanji shout. 

“Moblit! She’s gotta phone-“ The radio only a few seconds later called out for all units in the area report to the bank. Should he call it? Get them out of there and run the risks of having to try this again. As he closed his eyes he could see his dad. Laying in the hospital bed. This is what he needed to do. For him. 

“Hanji what’s the situation?” He called out there were muffled noises and then Hanjis voice came through. 

“Girl called the cops…we got this under control…” Erwin stopped typing looking into the screen. They had to do this. 

“Change of plans. Both of you run...get to the vault...get as much as you can…then get the hell out of there. He slammed his laptop shut. And glanced out the back door of the van. How on earth were the cops here already? Their sirens sent another round of shock through him. 

He tried to calm himself down. There was no way the cops knew the situation. If they had guns. What they wanted. If anything Mike and Nanaba could ditch their guns and masks and blend in with the leaving crowd. He just had to get Hanji and Moblit out of there. Worst comes to worst they could try and blend in too. But how would he get out? He couldn’t drive the van. He looked up towards the steering wheel. 

“Erwin we got the stuff…” Mike called out. 

“Get out of there..now.” Erwin shoved his laptop into his bag as he heard voices approaching the van. 

“Over here Captain! A van!” A young mans voice called out. He looked down into the bag where the pistol laid. 

“Open it up…” another man called out he knew they were at the back doors. There was nowhere for him to run to hide. 

“Plan B-“ Erwin called out into the headset pulling it out of his ear. B standing for blend in. Drop everything and go. The latch clicked and Erwin’s hand clenched the gun as he brought it out of the bag the doors opened and Erwin pulled the trigger. No view of anything in front of him he just shot. Three men dressed in full police gear stood there shocked looks on two of their faces. The third one in the middle simply raised his eyebrows. Erwin’s shaky hand could do no more. What was with the look on the center guys face? He had just shot at him and the other looked like he had gone for a walk. 

“I-“ Erwin whispered as the two on the sides finally got their bearings and pointed their guns at Erwin. His hand shook as the hun fell he panicked and looked down at it. What were they waiting for wasn’t he going to die? He had just shot at a police officer. 

“Hold your fire…” the middle one muttered and moved forward grabbing the blondes wrist. He was surprisingly strong as he pulled him out and shoved him down he didn’t remember when the other put handcuffs on him. He barely remembered what the other was saying to him. 

“-Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law…” was what he finished with as he was dragged off to the police car. Just before his head was pushed in by mister raven haired handsome, he spotted Mike and Nanaba together they were being looked over by medics. The two of them looked startled as it was. He knew they saw him when Mike eyes went wide. He couldn’t see Hanji or Moblit. He only prayed they were safe. He said nothing as he sat in the back of the police car it’s sirens going as they drove away from the bank. The next few hours felt like weeks. He was in some interrogation office but no one had even came in yet. His head was down facing the table as the door finally opened. He didn’t look. 

The person walked in and sat down in front of him. He didn’t dare look up to see who it was. 

“Erwin Smith...age 26..” the man spoke. Erwin knew that voice. He looked up. And from before him was the man that had arrested him. He was right there.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’ll continue idk the ending just kinda drops off. If I get more inspiration then I will.


End file.
